The batteries in sets of computing devices in some environments are generally charged using a limited power source. This is often the case where high availability is desirable for computing devices. Examples of computing devices in such high-availability environments include handheld computing devices with data acquisition modules used by courier employees to track and register movement of packages throughout a delivery network, and by warehouse employees to track and register inventory and movement of products in a warehouse.
In some cases, one or more multi-slot charging cradles are used to charge the batteries in a group of computing devices. Hereinafter, when batteries are being charged while they are in computing devices, it may be said that the computing devices are being charged. The multi-slot charging cradles are connected to one or more power sources. The computing devices include batteries and hardware and software for managing the charging of the batteries and the provisioning of power from the batteries to other components of the computing device. In a generally default configuration, each computing device is configured to draw power at a maximum rate to charge its battery, and the limited current for each power source is generally equally divided amongst computing devices being charged, causing the batteries of the computing devices to charge roughly at an equal rate. This can be less desirable in some scenarios.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel method and system for charging a battery.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.